Triple Play
by dragonsprit
Summary: Clare and Drew are doing well together but what happens when an argument leads to an unexpected second chance for Drew?


**Welcome to the last of this weekends one-shots this one is entitled The Triple Play this story takes us down the rabbit hole to see what would have happened if Drew had dated Clare but got a second chance with Bianca.**

 **Disclaimer** **I don't own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Here are your notes to keep in mind:**

 **Takes place two years after Clare graduated Columbia she now works as a newspaper columnist in New York**

 **Drew is an agent at a sports law firm in New York**

 **Bianca runs a dance studio in New York**

 **Adam is alive and single**

 **This story starts in September**

 **The rest will be explained in the short enjoy and happy reading.**

 **Please make sure to check out my page on the Degrassi Saviors website I have announced this weeks schedule as well as the stories that will be replacing my current trio of open stories.**

 **Chapter1 The Triple Play**

"Fuck don't stop Drew." Clare yelled as Drew was thrusting into her with the force of a mad man, the two had been dating on and off since Clare's senior year at Degrassi and it couldn't be going any better for the couple they lived in a spacious loft in lower Manhattan working in their dream jobs Drew as a sports agent and Clare as columnist for the _New York Times._

The couple had been together for a year straight and they finally felt like they were ready to move past the on again off again stage once for all.

Drew sensing Clare was about to reach her peak gave her one last hard thrust before they climaxed together.

"Ah nothing like mid afternoon sex to get past that afternoon wall." Drew said rolling off Clare drenched in sweat as Clare was gathering herself on their bed.

"Clare I know we just had mind blowing sex but I have a feeling you just went through the motions."

Drew what are you talking about are you implying I faked my way through sex?"

"Yes Clare I am and don't tell me its not true because its not the first time I've felt you just go through the motions."

"Drew I swear I have never faked it with you in fact if anyone should be mad it should be me."

"To hell with that don't think I haven't noticed the DVDS in your draw."

"Drew those are from our get together with Bianca a few months ago or did you forget the night of your birthday when I got Bianca to agree to a three way for your birthday last month."

"Okay fine but what about two nights ago I caught you mumbling Bianca's name in your sleep and don't say you it was mistake because you've done the same thing when I've eaten you out a few times."

"So now we're arguing over Bianca your Ex-fiancee this is rich Drew really rich."

"We wouldn't be fighting if you admit to me what I've already know."

"Whats that Drew?"

"That you feel for Bianca."

"Drew you're insane I didn't fall for Bianca the times I said her name were a coincidence."

"Clare admit it you feel for her big deal I already came to terms with the fact that no matter how hard I try to deny it I made peace with the fact that I feel for my ex again and don't have a shot with her."

"Oh Drew give me a break I know for a fact that if you went back to Bianca right now she would take you in with open arms."

"And you know this how?"

"I've spoken to her a few times and shes admitted it that's how."

"Wait so you're saying Bianca would take me back in a flash no questions asked?"

"Exactly but she won't tell you because she told me you're happy with me in fact she feels like she never should have let you go in the first place."

Drew was shocked at Clare's sudden revelation concerning his former flame

"Wow that's a shock but I cant do anything about it now."

"Well what if you could?"

"What are you talking about Clare?"

"I'm saying you're clearly in love with Bianca and I'm obviously attracted to her in some way why don't we tell her."

"Clare do you even hear yourself you're basically telling me to confess my feelings to my ex thus giving me the right to walk out on us." Drew stated clearly confused over his girlfriends actions.

"No Drew you're miss understanding me what I'm telling you to do is go confess your feelings to your ex so that you could have us both."

"Okay Clare that's it you've officially lost me."

"Drew are you not getting it what I am suggesting is that we both confess our feelings to Bianca and bounce the idea of being poly-amorous off of her."

"Clare once again you've lost me."

"Drew all being poly amorous means is that the three of us would be in one committed relationship it functions under same principals as a monogamous relationship only with one extra person in our case."

"Okay now I get it so you're finally admitting that you find Bianca attractive?"

"Well obviously dummy otherwise I wouldn't have suggested this arrangement."

"Okay so now what?"

"So now we drive over to Bianca's and try to close the deal hopefully she doesn't laugh us out of her house."

"Fine so lets shower get dressed and hope she's home".

"Lead the way Drew."

Drew and Clare showered and dressed together excited to possibly begin a new relationship they headed down to the garage jumped in their and made their way to Bianca's upper Manhattan home.

The duo made the drive in utter silence both thinking of the possibility of of having someone new added to their relationship.

The drive was a fairly easy in part because there was barley any traffic in the street due to the fact it wasn't too far into rush hour.

Drew parked across the street and made his way up Bianca's tenth floor loft with Clare was more nervous than Drew partly because this was quite a jump for Clare because even though she was currently with Drew she couldn't help but think about the history he shared with Bianca.

After pulling herself together Drew and Clare knocked on Bianca's door hoping she was home.

After waiting a few moments Bianca opened the door dressed in red yoga pants and black t-shirt.

"Drew Clare what a surprise come in."

"Thanks Bianca, sorry for showing up out of the blue."

"Its all right Drew I was just relaxing I needed this blow after my hellish week, so what brings you here?."

"Well it's kind of funny story B."

"Drew don't start beating around the bush just spit it out."

"Well earlier today Clare and I got into an argument and it was over you."

"How was your argument about me?"

"Well Clare and I came to the realization that the night we hooked up with you had a bigger affect on us than we thought."

"Drew whatever you two came here to say just say it."

"Bianca what Drew is trying to say is that we've both fallen for and were wondering if you would consider dating Drew and I in a poly-amorous relationship?"

Bianca was shocked that Clare was actually was proposing a scenario that could land her back with Drew but also land her the buxom beauty known as Clare Edwards.

She took a few a moments to consider Clare and Drew's offer.

"Clare Drew after thinking about for a bit I think I'd be game to at least give this a try."

"Bianca are you sure?"

"Yes Clare I am, I lost Drew once and the fact that I have a second chance with him is something I don't messing up a second time and to show you how serious I am I'm going to do something I've wanted to do again since the night we hooked up."

Bianca proceeded to plant a seductive kiss on Clare.

"Wow I wasn't expecting to see my ex and my current share another hot kiss again." Drew interjected.

"Well Drew consider this our second act hopefully we can get it right with a beautiful goddess by our side."

"With that Bianca and Drew shared another kiss thinking they had just pulled off the rarest of triple plays.

 **That's it for one-shot weekend hopefully you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Don't forget to check out check out the Degrassi saviors website to see what's coming up.**


End file.
